Ryan's Awakening
This is how Ryan's Awakening goes in Ryan's Quest 2. the Train Station black coated person left the Train Ryan's mind appeared and look at Ryan Ranyx: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Who's there? Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Wake up, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Rise and shine. Evil Anna: Knock knock. chuckles This is where you say "Who's there" if there weren't any who's there. Aria Blaze: voice Time to wake up. Sonata Dusk: voice Hello? Are you, like, awake, Ryan? Adagio Dazzle: voice Ryan? Evil Ryan: Spikewave? Can you help us wake up Ryan? Spikewave: Ok. Balancing auditory sensors. wakes up Spikewave: Optic circuits online. Chamber Pod opens and Ryan saw his friends Matau T. Monkey: Morning, sleepy head. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! hug his friends Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa. That was some dream. Ryan. You haven't age a bit, have you? Not a speck of rust. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Bertram. Wait. Are you saying we were sleeping? Sci-Ryan: He did. I can tell my brother Thomas about that last adventure, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. That sleep did well. Evil Anna: Ryan? Can you remember last time? Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see.. We defeated Ansem.. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. And we restored peace to the worlds. Matau T. Monkey: Found Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We did that... Oh. We went to look for my brother, Cody. I hope the Dazzlings remember me. That's right so far. Crash Bandicoot: But how did we sleep, mates? They don't know. Ryan: Hey, can we look at your Journal, Spikewave? Spikewave: You said it, Ryan. Let's look up on my journal and...in his book and saw a picture of Ryan and the Dazzlings and a sentence Guys? I got something. Matau T. Monkey: What is it, Spikewave? Spikewave: It got a photo of Ryan and his three siren friends on one page and a sentence on the other. Thank Megamine. I wonder who is this girl can be? Sci-Ryan: Some journal that turned out to be. I just had a great dream. A boy with the brown hair is in it. He and Ryan are fighting Heartless and black coat guys. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Let's go what's outside. Evil Ryan: I think I had a dream about So... Sor.... Ha... Oh. I can't say his name or think it. But.... Oh. I give myself no choice, Ryan. Let's go find out where we are and find the unnamed boy. No pony will expect it. Not even me. They went to Twilight Town and they are going to the Usual Spot and Ryan look at the Town Ryan F-Freeman: I never seen a place like this before. But... I think I been to this town. Sci-Ryan: What's it called? Ryan: I don't know. They meet Hayner and his friends Hayner: What do you want?! Ryan: Nothing. We're just wondering. Hayner: Now you know. This is an our spot. Pence: Umm... Ryan: What is it? Pence: You're new around.... Here, right? I'm Pence. Robotboy: I'm Robotboy and this is Robotgirl. Sci-Mary Beth: My name is Sci-Mary Beth and this is Gloriosa Daisy. Conker: I'm Conker. Hayner: Hayner, nice to meet you, we got some stuff to do, so catch you later. Olette: My name's Olette? Hey, have you finished your summer Homework yet? Ryan: Homework? Pence: Hey, what's your name? Sci-Ryan: I'm Ryan. But. You can call me Sci-Ryan. This is Ryan, Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau. Olette: Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram, Matau. We just met someone who was looking for you. Pence: They sure looks in a hurry. They have black coat in them, so I can't see their face. But those two have a robot voice. And the other one looks like a shark. They need to know who it was and they Sci-Ryan: Optimus! Bumblebee and Zig! Ryan: Where did you see him? Pence: At the Station. Ryan: Okay! Got it! Olette: Well, we'd better get back to that assignment. Pence: Later They left the usual Spot Evil Ryan: Alright! Bumblebee and the others are finding us! Ryan: Yeah, let's go to the Station! They went off and they saw Dusk, they are fighting them and many comes and they someone saved them Evil Ryan: Optimus? Bumblebee? Zig? Optimus: Shh.... You have to board the train and leave town, the train knows the way. He give the Pouch Optimus: Here. They left Evil Ryan: Guys! Ryan: Was that them? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, at least we know that they're okay. Ryan: Back in the realm of Darkness, Optimus and the others were locked in, right? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryan: But we just saw them... Crash: Of course. Ryan: And if they're here, maybe my brother is here. Crash: He has to be! Ryan: Well, I'm gonna go find my brother. Then he and I can go back to Canterlot High. Meg and her family is waiting for us. What about you guys? Bertram: Um... I don't know. Ryan laugh Matau: What? What's so funny? Ryan: You're face! They look at each other and they laughed Ryan: What do you say, everyone? Let's stick together for one more journey. To where again? Crash: We have to board the train. Ryan: Oh, yeah. Come on! (They run inside the station) Hayner: Wait up! (Hayner and the others catch up to them) Hayner: Hey, Ryan... Ryan: What? Hayner: Nothing, but... Pence: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do. Ryan: Oh...really? Thanks! (A ringing sounds) Olette: You should hurry and get your tickets. Ryan: Right. (Ryan takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Robotgirl notices) Sci-Ryan: What is it? (Robotgirl show them the same Money Pouch) Crash: Wow, their the same? Robotgirl: Yeah, it is the same. Ryan: Seven Tickets, Please. I can't help but feeling that we won't see this town again... Sci-Ryan: I think you're just worried too much. Ryan: Yeah, you're right. aboard the train Ryan: Okay, let's go. Bye! Hayner: Hey, Ryan. You sure we haven't met before? Ryan: Maybe, why? Hayner: I don't know. smile and he have a tear, Hayner and the other saw him have a tear, and Ryan wipe it Ryan: What the? Olette: You're okay? Ryan: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I have something in my eye. Or is it an optic. Hayner: (chuckling) Pull yourself together. Ryan: Okay, see ya. [He went to the Train and they leave Twilight Town, Ryan saw a Crystal Orb inside the Pouch and shine it and he look Sad Ryan: Guys. I am feeling sad. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. Crash: Yeah, we'll see Hayner and his friends again. Then now they travel to another world] Meanwhile Axel: Guess that's that. Ansem: Let's go. Axel: Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist. Remember? Naminé: Yes, it's true. We may not have homes. But there is someplace I want to go... And someone I want to see... Megaminé: Me too. (She stares at the notebook in her lap, which shows a picture of Sora holding hands with Roxas and Megaminé is staring at the notebook of a picture of Ryan holding has with Ranyx) Axel: Same here. (He looks to the hooded man) Axel: So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but... (Naminé looks at the hooded figure, pulls the notebook closer, and looks at it again) Naminé: DiZ wants to get rid of us? Megaminé: Right now? ?????: Go. Axel: You sure about this? (They turn to look at Axel. The figurez then looks at Naminé and Megaminé again) ????? 2: We owe you both. (She stares back at him) Naminé: For what? ?????: Castle Oblivion. You helped us. Axel: Heh, you don't have to tell me twice. (He moves his arm and opens a dark portal. Naminé looks to Axel, then back to the man, then back to Axel, who nods. She faces the man, clutching her notebook) Naminé: Thank you. Megaminé: For helping us. (Naminé and Megaminé stands up walks slowly toward the portal, keeping their eyes on the hooded man. Eventually, they lets go and runs into the portal. Axel walks in after and it closes.) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3